liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:4chan
Why do you believe this should be deleted, Ajuk? --Signed by Liberal- Elassint the Great Hi! 21:19, 17 December 2007 (EST) :Didn't some of its members launch as DOS attack on a white nationalist site? I didn't realise how relevant it was, thought it was spam. Liberal-AJUK talk 07:27, 18 December 2007 (EST) ::Yeah and Liberal-Ninja337 18:32, 18 December 2007 (EST) Claiming Anonymous is far right is a clear sign that you need to lurk moar. Anonymous has no true political alignment. Conservatives claim Anonymous is liberal, liberals seem to think it's far right. Anonymous is probably best described as socially libertarian, violating social norms in an attempt to get reactions, which gives its members "lulz". I suspect this article's author is either one of them, or extremely gullible. 11:16, 20 January 2008 (EST) :And it is true that Anonymous launched an attack against a white nationalist site. It was Hal Turner, the guy who makes Rush Limbaugh look like a liberal (so he claims). Anonymous likes to go for soft targets who are easy to troll. 11:19, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::But there's no need to change this article. It's still incredibly funny. 11:23, 20 January 2008 (EST) I'm really not sure what's supposed to be satire and what's supposed to be liberal bias in this article, and how to distinguish that from what's apparently ignorance on the part of an author. I mean, is calling the Chocolate Rain meme racist a satire or just ignorant? The song was heavily popularized in part through boards like 4chan, perhaps just because of the awesome bass voice, but not ignoring the fact that the lyrics are anti-racist commentary and the singer is a black anthropology grad student. The site itself is pretty apolitical on most issues for two reasons - first it seems liberals, conservatives, capitalists, and communists all frequent the board; second, you can never tell whether what anybody says is what they think or is instead a troll. It's to the point where pretty much everything is a troll, and only the trollingest of trolls are called trolls. The very nature of the racism, sexism, and taboo porn is to troll each other into any type of extreme feeling, be it blinding rage, viciously inappropriate laughter, or being aroused when you know you shouldn't. People come back for more for the same reason they listen to Ann Coulter or Howard Stern. The political stances it does make on topics such as Scientology and uncovering sexual predators are usually dealt with on the hidden boards and are, I think, met with apathy from most channers. I really think that the phenomenon of such troll boards (now I'm talking about the Misc. boards, not all of 4chan) is not well-understood by anyone, and I don't think there are any studies on whether such media attracts mostly liberals or conservatives (or apoliticals), smart people or idiots, or even if it attracts a vast majority or fractional minority of the population. I think it's a big open sociological question for the internet generation, together with fetish culture, dada/surrealist Flash humor, and wiki/open source government. The point is, I think it's too early to judge a bias to take, so maybe just stick to general humor? Or at least claim that Schlafly gives lectures to online students via the /y/ boards? (That's yaoi, or boy-on-boy hentai porn) - 22:01, 03 January 2009 (GMT) Anonymous